Amante de Vinhos
by OllySwan
Summary: Bella Swan era filha do estimado Carlisle Swan, o qual era um grande empresário. Uma tragédia marca sua vida. Uma mulher sem sentimentos, assim ela se torna, até conhecer Edward Cullen, que promete mudar completamente sua maneira de ser e ver as coisas.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Um pouco da história.

_Eu estive fora por muito tempo_

_Vivendo como se não estivesse viva_

_Então eu começarei novamente esta noite_

_Começando com você e eu_

_Quando esta memória desvanecer_

_Eu vou me certificar que será substituída_

_Me arriscando_

_E com esperança_

_E eu lhe contei?_

_Eu não vou embora_

_Porque estive esperando por um milagre_

_E não vou embora_

_E não vou deixar você_

_Deixar você desistir de um milagre_

_Quando isto pode salvá-lo_

_E nós aprendemos a fugir de_

_Qualquer coisa que não seja confortável_

_Amarramos nossa dor_

_E ninguém tem que saber_

_Que por dentro nós estamos quebrados_

_Eu tento remendar as coisas novamente_

_Acalmar minhas lágrimas, e matar estes medos_

O que você faria se o que você tem de maior valor fosse arrancado de você?

Uma pergunta retórica, sem sentimento.

Algumas pessoas não agüentam esse fardo, muitas vezes se trancam em um mundo vazio, um mundo preto e branco, mudam a sua personalidade, pois o peso que há em seu coração não consegue ser aliviado. Ela pode tentar, mas não consegue.

Assim aconteceu com ela, uma garota cheia de atitude, desde os 04 anos de idade se dedicava ao piano, era uma paixão. Aprendeu a se apaixonar pelas coisas belas da vida com o seu pai, Carlisle Swan.

Ele a levava todos os dias às aulas de piano que eram dadas pela senhora Denali, que era considerada uma mãe.

Como a vida não é nem um pouco justa, sua mãe, Esme Swan, morreu ao dar a luz.

_- Doutor salve os dois, por favor – Carlisle disse se afundando em lágrimas._

_ - Desculpe, mas só um poderá viver – a frase mais difícil de ser dita._

_ - Não posso fazer essa escolha, eu quero os dois, eu amo os dois!_

_ - Me desculpe._

Uma escolha muito dolorosa, duas vidas, as duas vidas que ele queria consigo.

_ - Carlisle – Esme disse ofegando._

_ - Diga, meu amor – ele apertou sua mão enquanto se inundava em lágrimas. _

_ - Salve nosso filho._

_ - Esme, não me peça para escolher entre vocês – ele a olhava surpreso._

_ - Eu não vou sobreviver, por favor, o salve._

Ele não conseguia fazer sua escolha, apenas disse para o médico salvar as duas vidas, o médico disse que faria o possível e até mesmo, o impossível.

_ "- Carlisle, sua filha nasceu! – o médico saiu da sala de parto sorrindo._

_ - Filha? – Carlisle perguntou, emocionado._

_ - Sim, uma menina muito linda – o médico sorriu._

_ - E Esme? _

_ - Infelizmente, ela não agüentou."_

O silêncio reinou naquele momento, um vazio se apossou de Carlisle de tal forma, sua esposa, a sua prometida desde que eram crianças, ela havia ido embora, desta forma, uma forma dolorosa. Deus havia lhe dado um anjo, mas levado outro.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele foi visitar sua filha, a pegou e a chamou de, Isabella.


	2. Aniversário de 10 anos

Cap. 01

Título: Aniversário de 10 anos.

Bella POV

Eu estava tocando piano quando meu pai chegou, eu o olhava ao longe e admirava o quanto era bonito. Seus olhos eram um pouco mais claros que os meus, mesmo assim ele era muito bonito, ainda bem que ele não dava bola para as mulheres que o cercavam, sempre foi fiel à memória da minha mamãe.

"Bella, querida!", ele abriu os braços e eu dei um salto do piano e pulei em direção ao aperto dos seus abraços.

"Papai", eu sorria feliz, ele era meu pai e minha mãe.

"Minha filha, por que não foi se arrumar?", ele perguntou preocupado.

"Calma, eu já vou, só estava tocando", eu sorri enquanto ele me soltava no chão.

"Vou chamar a senhora Denali para te ajudar, ela te ajudará a vestir aquela roupa bonita", ele sorria perfeitamente.

"Eu aqui!", a voz da senhora Denali era inconfundível.

"Ajude-me então", eu ri e a puxei pela mão, subindo as escadas da grande mansão onde morávamos.

Eu estava nervosa, minha festa de 10 anos, eu fiz questão de escolher a cor da decoração, as cores das bexigas e tudo mais, já estava treinando para a minha festa de 15 anos. A senhora Denali era muito gentil, me ajudou a colocar o vestido todo rosa, eu quis me parecer com a Barbie, até eu ri da minha vontade louca, mas enfim, 10 anos só é comemorado uma vez.

Desci as escadas e alguns convidados já haviam chegado, entre eles a minha melhor amiga Alice Lutz.

"Alice!", dei um grito e ela deu um pulinho e logo me abraçou.

"Você está tão lindinha amiga", Alice sorriu.

"Obrigado", eu corei, afinal eu corava de tudo, até se falassem dos meus cabelos castanhos.

"Cadê o Emmett?", perguntei fazendo bico, afinal ele era como um irmão pra mim.

"Já ele entra, estava lá fora conversando com o Michael", ela sorriu e me cutucou.

"Ai, Alice, pára", eu ri e ela riu também.

Alice era irmã de Emmett Lutz, ele era mais velho que ela, por isso não estudava na nossa turma, o Michael tinha a mesma idade que ele, e os dois andavam muito grudados, parecia um casal. – eu ri dos meus pensamentos –

"Uau Bella, minha Barbie", Emmett sorriu e me abraçou, me tirando do chão.

"Seu bobo", eu ri e encarei Michael, que estava atrás dele.

"Parabéns Bella", Michael sorriu e me abraçou, "Está linda", beijou minha orelha, eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

"Abre os presentes Bells", Meu pai disse, sorrindo para nós.

"Hum, ok".

Comecei abrindo o presente da Alice, era uma jaqueta Jeans escura perfeita. O presente de Emmett era um carrinho de brinquedo, ele era do tipo que menina tinha que brincar de carrinho e não de boneca.

O presente de Michael era uma pulseira de ouro, devia ser caríssima, eu o olhei assustada, e ele apenas sorriu, dissera que foi de coração.

A festa estava perfeita, todos dançavam, claro, era uma festa de criança, então todos estavam brincando com seus filhos, meu pai estava fazendo companhia a um casal que era amigo dele. As outras pessoas que eu não conhecia eram os empregados de sua empresa.

"Cadê a Rose?" , Emmett veio atrás de mim perguntando.

"Acho que está no quarto, por quê?"

"Queria vê-la", ele sorriu tristonho.

"Vou chamá-la", eu disse e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Rosalie é minha irmã adotiva, ela é um ano mais nova que eu, quando era pequena foi deixada na porta de casa, até hoje não sabemos quem é sua mãe e nem quem é o seu pai. Meu pai conta que a pegou no colo e decidiu adotá-la, Rose é um amor de pessoa, mas não gosta do Emmett de jeito nenhum, e ele é apaixonadinho por ela.

Segui em direção ao seu quarto, que era ao lado do meu e abri a porta.

"Rose?"

"Oi irmã", ela sorriu, estava em frente à janela vendo o sol se pôr.

"Não vai descer?", perguntei a olhando.

"Vou sim", ela sorriu de canto.

"Então vamos", peguei em sua mão, mas ela puxou.

"Bella, quero te dar uma coisa", ela foi até o seu guarda-roupa e pegou uma caixinha prata, com um laço branco bem amarrado.

Peguei a caixinha e a abri, era um colar lindo, com duas iniciais, um R e um B, acredito que era de Rosalie e Bella.

"Que lindo Rose", eu sorri emocionada.

"É, então, você fica com o meu R e eu com o seu B", ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Hum, ok", eu sorri pegando o colar e amarrando em seu pescoço, ela repetiu o passo e colocou o colar em mim.

"Bella, é pra você nunca se esquecer de mim", ela sorriu e me abraçou forte.

"Claro que nunca vou te esquecer, você é a minha irmã querida", eu sorri e a abracei forte.

"Obrigado por ser tão boa comigo, mesmo não sendo do mesmo sangue que eu", ela fez um bico e abaixou a cabeça, eu coloquei o dedo em seu queixo e levantei seu rosto.

"Você é tudo pra mim, depois do papai, nunca vou deixar ninguém fazer mal á você", eu sorri e ela deixou uma lágrima escapar.

"Agora, vamos descer que o Emmett quer te ver", a puxei pela mão e ela emburrou.

"Não gosto dele, Bells", ela reclamou.

"Vamos logo, quero mostrar o presente que você me deu", eu sorri e a puxei pela mão.

Descemos as grandes escadas da mansão e ela sorriu ao ver as crianças brincando, Alice a abraçou e Emmett abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

"Esses dois vão se casar quando crescerem", Meu pai disse satisfeito.

"Não vou não!", Rosalie rebateu.

"Seria do gosto de seu pai", Alice sorriu.

Emmett corou e ficou olhando feito um bobo apaixonado pra ela, que ao invés disse o olhava feio.

A festa seguiu, e eu estava exausta, tanta gente pra atender, tanta criança pra brincar e tanta foto pra tirar, quem agüenta?

Já era hora de cortar o bolo, eu sorri animadíssima, essa era a melhor parte da festa. Subi na cadeira que tinha sido colocada atrás do bolo, e fiz pose para as fotos.

"Então vamos lá pessoal, no três", Carlisle sorriu.

"Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida", o pessoal cantava enquanto eu dançava.

"Pra Bella nada! Tudo! Então como é que é?"

"É pique, é pique, é pique, é hora, é hora, é hora, é rá-tim-bum, Soltei um pum!", Os garotos cantaram e eu ri demais.

Cortei o pedaço do bolo, e as pessoas me olhavam atentas pra saber a quem eu daria o primeiro pedaço.

"Bom, o primeiro pedaço sempre vai pra pessoa mais importante da vida, aquela que você ama acima de tudo, e essa pessoa é meu pai, Carlisle Swan, que me ensinou até aqui a ser essa garota louca e chata. Papai eu te amo muito!", eu sorri e pulei em seu abraço, ele me olhou emocionado.

"Também te amo filha", ele sorriu e comeu um pedaço do bolo.

"AGORA PODE ATACAR", gritei e todos riram.


	3. Meus 15 anos

Cap. 02

Título: Meus 15 anos.

Bella POV

Ainda faltava uma semana para o grande dia, mas eu estava nervosa, o que me restava era comer as unhas, mas nem isso eu podia, se não a senhora Denali me mataria.

Meu vestido, que havia sido encomendado sob medida estava quase pronto, naquele dia eu iria prová-lo, como sempre, levaria Alice e Rosalie comigo.

"Vamos Rose, temos que passar na casa da Alice para pegá-la", eu disse enquanto descia as escadas e encontrava com meu pai, saindo para trabalhar.

"Bom dia minha filha", ele sorriu e me beijou na testa.

"Bom dia papai", eu sorri e o abracei.

"Vai provar o vestido?", ele perguntou curioso

"Sim, vou levar a Alice, tudo bem?", perguntei

"Tudo bem, mande lembranças aos pais dela", ele sorriu e me beijou na testa, saindo para o trabalho.

"Bom trabalho pra você papai", Rosalie disse acenando.

"Obrigado querida", ele mandou um beijo e ela sorriu.

Entramos no carro, e o chofer já até sabia aonde iríamos.

"Alice!", desci do carro e ela saiu da mansão e correu para me abraçar.

"Amiga", ela sorriu

"Vamos?"

"Vamos sim, mas espera um pouco, você tem brilho labial aí? Eu esqueci de pegar o meu", ela fez biquinho e eu ri.

"Tenho sim, vamos", a puxei pra dentro do carro, enquanto acenava para Emmett que estava na piscina com outro garoto.

"Quem é o garoto que estava com Emmett?", perguntei, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"Era Jasper", ela sorriu e suspirou.

"Hum", Rose a olhou desconfiada e ela riu.

"É gente, ele é lindo, mas nem liga pra mim" Alice fez biquinho de novo e eu ri.

"Ah, então é aquele garoto que dançou com você na sua festa?", perguntei, me lembrando.

"Foi sim", ela suspirou e riu.

"Só como amigos, né?", Rose perguntou.

"É, acho que sim".

Chegamos à loja e subimos as escadas, mandei meu chofer nos esperar. Entramos na salinha reservada e encontrei Victoria desenhando outro vestido.

"Oi Vic", eu sorri.

"Oi meninas levadas", ela sorriu e nos abraçou.

"Então, já está pronto?", perguntei curiosa.

"Sim, prontinho", ela sorriu e se virou para pegar uma caixa branca, ela abriu a caixa e eu pude ver o vestido. Realmente era perfeito.

Experimentei o vestido, que me caía muito bem, as garotas simplesmente adoraram.

Voltamos para o carro e meu chofer estava dormindo.

"Eita sono bom", eu gritei e comecei a rir do pulo que ele deu.

"Senhorita Isabella, não é bom me assustar assim, pode acabar ficando sem chofer", ele riu.

"Tudo bem, eu mesma dirijo", sorri e ele desaprovou.

"E então Bella, o Michael vai dançar com você?", Alice perguntou.

"É, vai, assim como o Emmett também vai", eu sorri.

"Mas, tem uma diferença, você sabe, o Emmett gosta de você como irmã, ele é apaixonado pela Rose", Rose revirou os olhos e eu ri, "Agora, o Michael é apaixonado por você", eu revirei os olhos.

"Hum, tudo bem, mas não tenho com quem mais dançar, então vai ser ele mesmo", eu ri.

Deixamos Alice em casa, e fomos para a nossa, entramos no quarto e ficamos lá, eu tocava violão e Rose mexia no notebook.

Nosso pai chegou e descemos para jantar com ele, todos os momentos que passávamos com ele eram maravilhosos, momentos memoráveis.

A semana havia sido intensa, a correria para a minha festa, a balada que eu queria depois da valsa, enfim, tudo estava perfeito.

E o tão sonhado dia chegou...

"Eu não quero mais dançar", falei irritada, me sentando no quarto.

"Bella, que isso filha, vai me negar esse sonho?", Meu pai me olhava aflito.

"Estou com vergonha papai", eu sorri de canto.

"Mas você estava lá em baixo, recebeu todos os convidados e agora está com vergonha?", meu pai riu baixinho.

"É, eu sou doida, né pai?" eu ri e ele riu junto.

"Vamos lá amor, o pessoal está te esperando.", ele pegou em minha mão e descemos as escadas, foi lindo, todos ficaram de pé quando eu entrei no salão e aplaudiam, eu me sentia uma princesa, e meu príncipe era meu pai. A luz de uma câmera em meu rosto me fez rir, então o DJ soltou a valsa. Meu pai me puxou pelo braço e começamos a dançar, era tudo certinho, assim como havíamos feito nos ensaios.

"Meu bebê cresceu", ele disse amargurado, e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Cresceu, mas continua te amando acima de tudo", sorri e ele ficou satisfeito, quando a valsa trocou, ele deixou Emmett dançar comigo, meu amigo urso, e assim como a outra valsa tocou, Emmett saiu e Michael veio dançar.

Dancei as valsas e sorri, eu estava feliz demais, todas as minhas madrinhas de valsa, elas estavam impecáveis.

Subi no palco, onde o DJ estava e peguei o microfone.

"Atenção, atenção", pigarreei no microfone.

Todos me olharam atentos.

"Bom, hoje é dia de festa, mas antes quero falar algumas palavras", olhei para Carlisle, que me olhava atento. "Bom, quero agradecer a presença de todos vocês, meu amigos, meus melhores amigos...", olhei para o canto e vi junto Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Michael, "...Enfim, e principalmente ao meu pai, que me proporcionou esse momento de felicidade, mesmo eu sendo rebelde às vezes, mesmo eu sendo tão errada. Pai, você é meu tudo, meu Pami, pai e mãe, o que eu faria se não o tivesse? Quero poder estar com você sempre, pra ver a felicidade estampada em seu rosto, mesmo a mamãe não estando aqui, sei que lá do céu ela está feliz, por você ter cuidado tão bem de mim, ter me feito uma mulher de bem, uma mulher guerreira, uma mulher especial, como ela era", as lágrimas já desciam do meu rosto, Carlisle me olhava e chorava feito criança. "Eu te amo Papai", larguei o microfone e corri para seus braços, choramos juntos, e eu o beijei no rosto, como uma filha que tanto ama seu pai.

A festa seguiu perfeitamente, todos dançavam na pista, Emmett estava animado dançando "cada um no seu quadrado", Alice estava em outro canto xavecando o Jasper, Michael estava dançando comigo, Rosalie estava bêbada e ria feito louca. Estávamos todos felizes, dançamos por muito tempo, até nossas forças se esgotarem.


	4. uMA TRAGÉDIA

Cap. 03

Título: Uma tragédia

Quatro anos se passaram, eu havia terminado o colégio e pensava em entrar na faculdade.

Meu pai era dono de uma grande produtora de vinhos, onde eu o ajudava. Era o maior prazer da minha vida, poder ajudar meu pai com os negócios da família.

A parte administrativa era eu quem tomava conta, ele confiava tudo em minhas mãos.

"Bom dia, senhorita Isabella", Laurent me cumprimentou.

"Bom dia", respondi e fui para a minha sala.

Laurent era sócio do meu pai, pra ser sincera eu não gostava dele, era o tipo de pessoa grotesca, parecia ter inveja do meu pai.

Muita coisa havia mudado em minha vida, eu namorava Michael, Alice havia se mudado para Milão, para estudar moda, Rosalie estava em Nova York, estudando fotografia, a senhora Denali havia falecido, infelizmente, Emmett era assistente do meu pai e Jasper havia aberto uma escola de dança de salão.

Algumas vezes eu ia até sua escola para dançar um pouco, era maravilhoso e eu me soltava, uma vez levei meu pai para dançar tango, ele mais andou do que dançou, foi muito divertido. Michael odiava dançar, por isso eu nem o levava, quando ia.

"Bom dia meu amor", Michael entrou em minha sala, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Michael", Eu sorri e o abracei.

"Senti sua falta", ele me beijou.

"Que bom", eu sorri e me afastei.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Michael, eu me sentia bem quando estava com ele, mas não era um sentimento tão forte. Ás vezes, quando ele me tocava, eu me afastava, não era todos os dias que eu estava a fim.

"Vai dormir na minha casa, essa noite?", Michael me perguntou, enquanto eu separava uma papelada, atenta.

"Não, essa noite vou ficar em casa, quero preparar um jantar para o meu pai", eu sorri e ele fechou a cara.

"Você se preocupa demais com seu pai, ele está bem", Michael retrucou.

"Não é isso", eu o olhei séria, "É que toda a minha vida, ele fez tudo por mim, e agora quero retribuir", eu sorri.

"Que seja, te vejo amanhã então", ele sorriu e me beijou na testa.

Era tarde e eu já estava cansada, meu pai deveria estar indo embora, me levantei e fui em direção a sua sala, até que eu parei alguns metros antes, escutando uma discussão.

"Não Carlisle, você tem que ceder a minha parte da empresa", Laurent parecia nervoso.

"Laurent, estou fazendo o possível, mas não é assim, é complicado".

"Eu quero minha parte nesta empresa, quero que seja justo".

"Estou fazendo o possível", Carlisle disse, na maior naturalidade.

"Se você não concordar... você..."

"Eu, o quê?", meu pai perguntou.

"Você vai se arrepender"

Laurent disse nervoso enquanto saía da sala do meu pai, eu me escondi para que ele não me visse, confesso que havia ficado muito preocupada.

"Papai?", entrei em sua sala.

"Oi Bells", ele sorriu e abriu os braços.

"Pai, já está indo embora?", perguntei, o abraçando.

"Ah filha, pode ir, se você quiser, ainda tenho que terminar de assinar uma papelada", ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem então, vou indo preparar o seu jantar", eu sorri e o beijei no rosto.

Não sabia o porquê, mas meu coração estava apertado, e minha vontade era ficar lá, mas eu poderia preparar aquela surpresa pra ele. Saí da sala do meu pai e fui em direção ao meu carro, dei a partida e dirigi até a nossa casa.

Preparei o jantar, mas meu pai não chegava, eu já estava preocupada, até que Michael me ligou.

"Bella, venha pra empresa agora", ele falou nervoso.

"Por quê?", perguntei aflita.

"Vem logo Bella", ele respondeu e desligou o telefone.

Saí correndo de casa e liguei o carro, em poucos instantes eu estava na empresa.

Entrei no elevador e vi tudo tumultuado, havia policiais e tudo o mais. Entrei na sala e o policial veio falar comigo.

"Senhorita, aconteceu um acidente", ele me olhou sério, e então eu olhei para o centro da sala, e vi um corpo, esticado, e coberto por um saco preto.

"Bella, sinto muito", Michael me olhou triste, e então eu percebi tudo.

Segui em direção ao corpo coberto, puxei o saco preto e vi ali, meu querido pai, aquele que tanto me amou, que cuidou de mim, morto.

Michael se aproximou de mim, e me abraçou, eu não tive reação nenhuma, parecia que tudo havia paralisado, meu mundo havia congelado.

"Foi o Laurent", Michael disse. "Seu pai me ligou quando estavam discutindo, pedindo socorro, e eu ouvi quando ele descarregou a arma", Michael soltou uma lágrima.

Então havia sido o Laurent, aquele maldito, meu coração se apertou, mas eu não chorava, eu sentia ódio, ódio dele e de mim, se eu tivesse ficado na empresa, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eu iria morrer com aquela culpa, e Laurent iria pagar muito caro pelo estrago em minha vida.

Sentei-me na minha sala e fiquei olhando pra grande janela de vidro que ficava atrás de mim, era uma paisagem muito linda. Algum tempo se passou e Michael veio até mim.

"Já avisei a Alice, o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie", ele disse me olhando.

"Obrigado", respondi fria.

"Bella", ele me abraçou, "Vou estar com você, sempre".

"Eu sei", respondi séria.

"Bom, o pessoal está vindo para cá, vou cuidar do funeral", ele me beijou na testa e saiu porta a fora.

No outro dia, o pessoal me abraçava, o caixão teve de ser lacrado, devido a condição do corpo. Rosalie chorava em meu ombro, ela dizia que queria ser forte como eu estava sendo, mas será que eu estava mesmo sendo forte?

Os garotos levavam o caixão, eu e Rose íamos logo atrás, seguidas por algumas pessoas.

Emmett fez uma declaração a beira do túmulo do meu pai, Rosalie falou algumas palavras, Michael também. Alice me abraçava forte.

O caixão então foi enterrado, o corpo do meu pai, que eu nunca mais iria vê-lo, nunca mais iria me abraçar e dizer que me amava. Deixei todos se afastarem, Michael me chamou, mas fiz sinal pra ir na frente, ele se foi, me ajoelhei a beira da lápide e disse as últimas palavras.

"Eu te amo, papai", joguei uma rosa branca e me levantei, colocando meu óculos escuro.


	5. Um ano depois

Bella POV:

Eu havia mudado, sentia ódio de mim mesma, Laurent havia sido preso, eu então resolvi assumir a presidência da Tinto Swan.

Rosalie havia retomado sua faculdade de fotografia em Nova York, Alice havia voltado para Milão, Jasper continuava com a sua escola e Emmett era meu assistente pessoal, o único que eu ouvia.

Michael havia me pedido em casamento, logo depois da morte do meu pai, eu aceitei, mas não por amor, apenas por um agrado, talvez por me sentir tão sozinha naquela mansão.

"Senhorita Isabella", Jane bateu em minha sala.

"O que foi, garota?"

"Alec está esperando"

"Mande-o entrar e rápido, não tenho o dia todo", respondi seca, assinando alguns papéis que haviam sido deixados em minha mesa.

POV Autora:

Isabella havia se tornado uma pessoa totalmente fria, sem sentimentos, se dedicava à empresa e não amava a mais ninguém. A dor a corroia, uma forma errada, mas pra ela a melhor maneira de lidar com sua dor.

Naquele mesmo dia um rapaz havia chegado na cidade, ele havia vindo de Londres e estava tentando crescer na vida, era totalmente sem sorte, mas não perdia o pique e acreditava que iria se dar bem na vida, era animado, divertido, porém, todos tem seus defeitos...

Edward POV.

"Hum, deve ser por aqui", caminhei pela calçada, com um jornal na mão, procurando a tal empresa que precisava de pessoas pra trabalhar. Passou um carro por mim e jogou água em toda a minha roupa.

"ÓTIMO, LEGAL, VALEU CARA", dei jóia pro idiota do carro que buzinou pra mim. Legal demais a sorte que eu tenho.

Cheguei ao prédio, era enorme, entrei e perguntei pra moça da recepção se era lá que estavam fazendo a entrevista de emprego.

"É aqui sim, moço", ela me olhou como se estivesse me comendo com os olhos, confesso que fiquei com medo.

"Hum", eu sorri e esperei ela me indicar onde era pra ir.

"Bom, pode subir, logo você vai falar com a chefe", ela sorriu e eu fui até o elevador, algumas pessoas me encararam e eu cheguei até o andar indicado, o da presidência.

Me dirigi até uma moça loira, devia ser a secretária.

"Bom dia moça", eu sorri, "Vim pra entrevista de emprego".

"Ah sim, pode se sentar aí, a chefe está atendendo um dos empregados, mas logo irá recebê-lo", ela sorriu e eu me sentei em uma das poltronas, perto da porta da presidência, a moça me deu alguns papéis para preencher.

Fiquei lá um tempo esperando, até que ouvi uns gritos vindos da sala.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDO, ENTENDEU?, PEGUE SUAS COISAS E RUA, RUA", uma voz feminina gritava.

Olhei assustado pra secretária e ela sorriu.

"Er, é assim mesmo?", perguntei aflito.

"Sim, é sim, e hoje ela está de bom humor", ela sorriu, "me cumprimentou quando chegou", eu a olhei e ela riu.

Imaginei se ela estava de bom humor aquele dia, mas não queria nem imaginar quando ela estivesse de mal humor, ou até de TPM.

O rapaz saiu da sala chorando, e gritando.

"Você é uma bruxa, sua megera! Sem coração!", eu o olhei assustado e ele saiu furioso.

Pra ele ter dito "bruxa", a mulher devia ser muito feia, uma encarnação do diabo.

A moça loira sorriu e mandou eu entrar, me aproximei da porta e respirei fundo, quando entrei na sala, vi uma moça, ela tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados, rosto liso, uma boca avermelhada e olhos cortantes, mas que gata era aquela?

Bella POV.

Alec se achava demais, tive que demiti-lo, assim como faria com qualquer outro que fosse contra as minhas regras.

Mandei o tal rapaz entrar na sala e ele ficou me olhando com cara de idiota enquanto eu fumava meu cigarro e esperava sua reação.

Olhei suas roupas e eram totalmente relaxadas, estavam molhadas, como se tivesse tomado um banho de chuva.

"O que o traz aqui?", perguntei e olhei em seus olhos, que eram esverdeados.

"Vim, para a entrevista de emprego", ele disse meio envergonhado.

"Você?", soltei uma risada cínica, "Desse jeito?", apontei para suas roupas.

"Me desculpe, mas um carro...", eu o interrompi.

"Não perguntei o que aconteceu", eu respondi, "Sente-se".

Ele me olhou alguns instantes e sentou-se.

Edward POV

Aquela era minha primeira entrevista de emprego e já estava dando fora, eu precisava me concentrar, ela parecia ser mesmo uma megera.

"Quais suas experiências profissionais?", ela foi direta.

"Bom, bom, já trabalhei em muitas coisas", eu tinha que mentir.

"Sabe sobre vinhos?"

"Ah, claro", havia me esquecido que ali era uma empresa que trabalhava com vinhos, puta burrice a minha, "Entendo sim"

"Ah é?", ela me perguntou e olhou-me mais fundo. "O que sabe sobre os vinhos?"

"Ah dona", eu ri, "Muita coisa", passei as mãos no meu cabelo, "Sei que é muito gostoso, e é vermelho, sabe?", eu ri, "Bom, não diria vermelho, deixe-me concertar, diria que é avermelhado", ela me olhou aborrecida e eu corei.

"É que, eu, bom, meus pais, é, enfim, eu já trabalhei com vinhos", eu sorri, mas ela continuou com a cara fechada.

"Senhor Cullen, certo?", ela girou na cadeira com a minha ficha em mãos.

"Sim, Cullen", eu respondi.

"Mas pelo o que eu me lembro, os Cullens são uma poderosa família de Londres, não é?", ela me olhou sarcástica. Pronto, ferrou tudo.

"Er, sim, mas é que sou adotado", eu ri sem humor, tive que mentir e tentar me livrar daquela saia justa.

"Ah sim, adotado", ela disse lendo minha ficha.

Bella POV.

Eu não acreditava em uma só palavra que ele dizia, mas mesmo assim, eu iria dar corda, e aquele dia eu não estava mais a fim de falar com ninguém, então era bem provável que eu o contratasse.

"Dona, eu preciso de um emprego, é sério", ele me olhou nos olhos.

"E qual emprego gostaria de ter?"

"Ah, não sei, o que a senhora quiser me dar"

"Então, que seja", respondi sarcasticamente, "Você está contratado, mas vai separar as correspondências da empresa".

"Ah sim, tudo bem então", ele me olhou e sorriu.

Edward POV.

Separar correspondências, mas o que era aquilo? Enfim, eu precisava de grana, então qualquer coisa que me oferecessem eu aceitaria, é claro que eu poderia vender o meu corpo, iria ganhar muito bem, mas nesse caso prefiro conservá-lo inteiro.

"Amanhã o senhor começa, às sete em ponto", ela disse e voltou a ler os papéis que estavam em sua mesa.

"Tudo bem então, senhora..."

"Isabella", estendi a mão mas ela não a pegou, ok, onde enfiar a cara uma hora dessas?

"Bella, amor", um rapaz de terno entrou na sala e a beijou na testa.

Ele era o que dela? Pelo jeito ela não havia gostado do beijo, pois não o retribuiu, ele me olhou confuso.

"É só por hoje, senhor Edward, pode ir", ela respondeu sem nem olhar pro meu rosto.

Saí de lá feliz, afinal havia conseguido um emprego, e não pretendia ficar naquele cargo muito tempo. Fui em direção ao meu apartamento, parecia mais uma zona do que um apartamento, fiquei o resto da tarde deitado, ouvindo música e conversando com algumas garotas que moravam no mesmo prédio. Era um prédio pra pessoas de classe social baixa, eu não tinha dinheiro pra mudar de lá.

Bella POV.

O dia foi cansativo na empresa, Emmett encontrou-se comigo no estacionamento.

"Já vai, Bells?", ele me beijou na testa.

"Sim, estou morta de cansaço", respondi e entrei em meu carro.

"Quer que eu te acompanhe?", ele perguntou.

"Não, eu vou sozinha, até amanhã", respondi e subi o vidro do carro.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem, desci e entrei em casa, aquela casa era muito grande pra uma só pessoa morar. Eu ficava ali poucos dias, a maioria eu ficava com Michael em seu apartamento, mas o tempo que eu ficava na minha casa era suficiente pra me deixar pior. Felix era meu empregado, talvez o único que me fazia companhia por algum tempo.

"Boa noite senhorita", ele disse com toda a formalidade.

"Boa noite Felix, não precisa preparar nada, vou para a sala de vídeo", respondi e ele assentiu, saiu da sala e fui pra sala de vídeo. Papai a havia construído por minha causa, ele não gostava da bagunça que eu e minhas amigas fazíamos quando éramos crianças, toda sessão de cinema em casa terminava com muita pipoca no quarto inteiro.

Ri das minhas lembranças, mas logo o vazio se tornou intenso, entrei naquela sala grande, tinha um sofá enorme, que se transformava em cama no centro, a TV de plasma gigante e um stereo de última geração, era pra quando eu queria extravasar com o som.

Sentei-me no sofá e procurei no meio dos DVD'S o meu aniversário de 15 anos, logo o encontrei, ele estava em perfeito estado.

O coloquei e custei a encarar a TV, aquela era a segunda vez que eu assistia o DVD desde a morte do meu pai.

- A Bella não sabe dançar valsa, acreditem!

- Sei dançar sim Emmett, você que não sabe, pisou no meu pé.

- Ah Bells, eu te amo

- Eu amo mais!

- Isso não vale Carlisle, você é pai

Meu pai era tão lindo, não merecia ter aquele fim, por isso eu não confiava mais nas pessoas, era difícil e estranho, eu nunca mais consegui ser aquela Isabella feliz.


	6. Primeiro dia de trabalho

Cap 05 – Primeiro dia de emprego

Edward POV

.com/watch?v=Xsp3_a-PMTw

Seis e Meia! Pulei da cama de um salto, aquele era meu primeiro dia e eu não poderia chegar atrasado.

Tomei meu banho, me arrumei e saí às pressas, passei na loja pra comprar meu café e me direcionei à empresa. Chegando lá cumprimentei todos. Me direcionei ao elevador, apertei o botão até o andar da presidência, o assistente da chefe havia ficado responsável por me mostrar o meu serviço corretamente.

"Bom dia senhor Cullen", A secretária me cumprimentou.

"Bom dia...?", fiz uma cara interrogativa e ela riu.

"Jane"

"Ah sim, bom dia Jane", eu sorri, sendo simpático.

"Ai meu Deus, a bruxa chegou", ela se apressou a continuar fazendo seu trabalho.

Então vi o elevador abrindo e a chefe – linda – diga-se de passagem, saindo, estava acompanhada por um rapaz.

"Bom dia senhorita", Jane falou e ela passou sem respondeu.

"Nossa", suspirei e a moça me olhou rindo.

"Já me acostumei".

"Hum, que bom", a olhei e novamente suspirei, uma chefe como essa, meu Deus, ela podia ser uma bruxa, mas que era bonita, isso era.

"Bom dia, você que é o senhor Edward Cullen?", o rapaz que estava acompanhando a chefe me perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu", estendi a mão e ele apertou.

"Prazer, sou Emmett Lutz". "Bom, vejamos, qual vai ser a sua função?", ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e parecia estar perdido.

"Separar correspondências?", eu disse, era mais uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

"Nossa, Isabella é fogo", ele suspirou e riu. "Enfim, venha comigo"

O segui e ele foi apresentando toda a extensão da Tinto Swan, era um ótimo nome, na minha opinião.

A empresa era muito grande, haviam várias etapas.

"Bom Edward, você deve saber todas as etapas para um bom vinho", ele sorriu e me olhou, eu o olhei e balancei a cabeça.

"É , eu já sei", eu sorri nervoso.

Eu estava nervoso porque eu não sabia exatamente nada! Nunca fui pesquisador ou algo do tipo, nunca nem liguei pra trabalho, ainda mais nessa área.

"E você vai ficar nesta sala", ele me mostrou uma salinha pequena, tinha um ventilador e muita papelada.

"Hum", eu entrei na sala e fiquei observando.

"Se precisar é só me chamar, estarei ao lado da chefe", ele riu e saiu da sala.

Fiquei ali parado olhando pra sala, até que daria pra trazer algumas gatinhas pra cá, seria aconchegante, ou até mesmo a chefe. Preciso parar de imaginar besteiras.

Bella POV.

Emmett entrou na sala todo feliz, eu o encarei séria, e ele fez uma careta pra mim, o típico idiota.

"Boa contratação você fez", ele sorriu.

"Hum, que bom", respondi.

"Vai deixar mesmo ele mofando naquela sala?", Emmett me olhou como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Quer que eu o deixe onde?", perguntei fria.

"Sei lá Bella, tem vários outros cargos bons aqui", ele respondeu ainda me olhando.

"Não sei Emmett, agora volte ao seu trabalho", respondi voltando o olhar para o monte de papéis em minha mesa.

Edward POV.

Mas o que era aquilo? Eram cartas? Ou eram montes de papéis para queimar?

Nunca tinha visto tanto envelope em minha vida. Comecei a separar cada um pro seu devido departamento.

Não pude desviar o olhar ao ver as cartas que eram direcionadas à presidência.

Arrumei tudo dignamente, e já era a hora do almoço.

Saí daquela salinha apertada e fui em direção ao restaurante mais próximo.

Quando estava passando pela esquina vi Isabella e um cara conversando, ele estava alterado e ela agia normalmente.

Bella POV.

"Michael, sem escândalos na rua, ok?", perguntei mas o desgraçado não parava de falar alto.

"Ai Isabella, tem hora que você me irrita!", ele disse nervoso.

"Não tenho culpa, agora se você me dá licença, estou com fome e tenho que voltar logo pro trabalho", respondi e saí andando, entrando no restaurante.

Entrei no restaurante e sentei-me perto da janela, podia ver a paisagem, linda, mas não significava muito para mim.

Acendi um cigarro, esperando o garçom trazer meu prato, enquanto estava lá observei que Edward entrava no local.

Ele se sentou em uma das mesas e ficou lendo um jornal, logo Jane chegou e o avistou.

Edward POV.

Entrei no restaurante e me sentei, peguei um jornal e comecei a ler – fingir – para observar Isabella. Ela estava linda, um vestido colado ao corpo, preto, um olhar sério.

De repente alguém me cutucou e vi que era a Jane, ela sorriu e perguntou se podia se sentar comigo, eu assenti e ela se sentou.

"E aí Edward", ela sorriu.

"Oi, Jane", eu ri, um silêncio tomou conta eu tentei quebrá-lo.

"Vai comer o quê?"

"Não sei ainda", ela pegou o cardápio e começou analisá-lo.

"Hum", não contive minha curiosidade, "O que acontece com a chefe, porque ela é daquele jeito?", perguntei.

"Olha Edward, não sei direito, quando comecei a trabalhar ela já era desse jeito, alguns dizem que são problemas pessoais, outros dizem que é porque ela realmente é uma bruxa, às vezes nem o gatinho do noivo dela agüenta", Jane riu.

"Noivo?", perguntei.

"Sim, um rapaz que vemos com ela às vezes", ela sorriu e fitava a taça de vidro.

"Hum, noivo", murmurei.

"É, são noivos há tempos já, mas pelo que parece ela não tem a menor vontade de se casar", ela suspirou, "Lerda, né? Tem um homem bonito, rico e carinhoso nas mãos e o deixa assim... tão solto"

"Às vezes ela tem seus motivos", eu sorri e voltei a fitá-la na mesa, estava almoçando.

"Não sei, duvido, acho que ja já é ele quem vai largá-la", ela riu e eu a olhei constrangido.

"Não diga isso, no fundo ela deve ser uma boa pessoa"

"Hoje é seu primeiro dia Edward, calma", ela riu e eu sorri.

Almoçamos e logo saímos de lá, voltamos para o prédio e eu fui pra minha salinha.

Bella POV.

Terminei de almoçar e meu celular começou a tocar, era Jasper.

"Alô"

"Oi Bells, tudo bem?"

"Aham e você?"

"Estou bem, recebeu meu convite?"

"Convite?"

"Sim, te enviei ontem"

"Ainda não, mas se meu novo contratado tiver juízo vai me entregar ainda hoje"

Jasper riu "Bom, espero que você aceite"

"Tudo bem, vou ler, eu juro... dependendo do que for"

"Tenho que desligar, beijos, Bells"

"Tchau"

Desliguei o celular e deixei o dinheiro na mesa, saí em direção à porta e fui para o prédio.

Subi pelo elevador e Jane numa nova tentativa me cumprimentou, apenas ignorei e fui para minha sala.

A tarde passou rapidamente, estava lá, sossegada, terminando alguns serviços quando Jane me avisou que Edward estava lá fora.

"Mande-o entrar", respondi.

Ele entrou na sala e me observava.

"O que deseja?", perguntei.

"Aqui estão suas correspondências, senhorita", ele respondeu e me entregou três cartas.

"Ah sim", respondi e rapidamente abri a carta que o remetente era Jasper. Edward continuava ali parado enquanto me analisava, eu odiava que as pessoas ficassem me olhando sem falar nada.

"Que foi?", perguntei e ele mexeu a cabeça, como se estivesse acordando.

"Nada, er, a senhorita deseja algo?", Ele perguntou.

"Não, se eu precisar lhe chamo", respondi e ele saiu pedindo licença.

Jasper havia me convidado para ir à sua escola de dança que há tempos eu não freqüentava. Desde que meu pai havia falecido aquela escola só me trazia lembranças.

"Jane, mande Emmett vir a minha sala urgente", ordenei à secretária.

"Sim senhorita", ela respondeu e ligou para a sala de Emmett.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e Emmett entrou em minha sala.

"Quero que me leve à escola de dança do Jasper, hoje", eu disse jogando o convite na mesa. Ele pegou o convite e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não posso, tenho compromissos hoje", ele respondeu na maior tranqüilidade.

"Você vai me levar", eu disse pausadamente encarando-o.

"Sinto muito Bells, mas hoje vou pra Jacksonville", ele sorriu de canto e arrumou sua gravata.

"Emmett!", o repreendi e ele sorriu.

"Peça para outra pessoa te levar, que tal o Michael?", ele disse em tom de zombaria.

"Não quero ir com o Michael", revirei os olhos e girei minha cadeira.

"Por quê?", ele me fitou confuso, "Que eu saiba vocês são noivos", ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

"Noivos", debochei, "Quem poderia me levar?", perguntei e no mesmo instante ouvi batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar", Emmett respondeu, ele era sempre assim, entrão.

Edward abriu devagar a porta e sorriu constrangido ao ver Emmett sentado na minha mesa, no mesmo instante tive uma idéia.

"Edward", o chamei e ele se aproximou da minha mesa.

"Pois não", ele respondeu.

"Você, tem algum compromisso hoje a noite?", perguntei séria.

"Bom, eu tenho", ele disse, mas eu o interrompi.

"Tinha, desmarque, porque o senhor vai me levar a um lugar importante".

"É, isso o que eu quis dizer, eu tinha um compromisso, não tenho mais", ele sorriu.

"Correto, a não ser que o senhor queira perder seu emprego", falei calmamente.

Ele engoliu em seco e me fitou, "A que horas pego a senhorita?"

"Às 7 da noite, neste endereço" assinei o endereço da minha casa no papel e entreguei em suas mãos.


	7. Onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?

Cap 06 – Onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?

Edward POV 

A mandona, digo, a chefe, tinha acabado com a minha noitada, que droga, e como eu iria dizer isso pra gatinha lá do prédio?

Cheguei no muquifo, e entrei no meu apartamento, estava uma bagunça, eu precisava receber logo e mandar alguém arrumar isso pra mim.

Fui até o guarda-roupa e tentei escolher uma roupa digna, porque ela era muito enjoada, então se iríamos até um lugar importante eu deveria ir bem arrumado.

Fiquei um tempo sentado na cama pensando sobre o que a Jane havia me dito sobre a Isabella, será que havia acontecido algo entre ela e o noivo? Deveria ser, pois ela o tratava tão mal, por várias vezes o vi bufando na empresa. Vai entender, ricos. Eu não podia falar muito, minha família era muito rica, mas sempre tive conflitos com meu pai, ele nunca quis entender que a minha vida é a música. Todas as vezes que tentei gravar algum disco ele entrava no meio e me proibia, até o dia em que resolvi viver do meu suor. Minha mãe não gostou nada, ela sempre me protegeu muito, enfim, os Cullen são mesmo muito poderosos, uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres, mas eu nem queria saber. O que adiantava ser rico e ser infeliz? Eu podia estar morando na pior casa, mas meu sonho ainda era ser um músico bem sucedido e eu vou conseguir, com o dinheiro que eu juntar nesse trabalho vou atrás de oportunidades.

Bella POV.

"Michael, hoje vou à escola de dança do Jasper, quer ir junto?", perguntei antes que ele falasse merda.

"Não amor, você sabe que não gosto de ir naquele lugar", ele fez uma cara de desprezo.

"Maldita implicância com dança", revirei os olhos e saí andando.

"Hey, e meu beijo?", porque ele tinha que fazer isso?

Me aproximei do seu rosto e selei seus lábios, ele por sua vez me abraçou com força e me beijou, um beijo doce, mas logo ficou mais intenso.

"Vai lá pra casa hoje", ele disse em meu ouvido.

"Não sei Michael, depende da hora que eu sair de lá", fui sincera, se o clima estivesse legal eu chegaria em casa tarde.

"Foge de lá e passa em casa, vou aliviar toda a sua tensão", ele riu e eu sorri maliciosamente. Uma coisa eu não podia negar, Michael tinha uma boa pegada, era um homem com o qual muitas sonhavam, e ele me amava, pena que eu não sabia corresponder da mesma forma.

"Bom, eu vou embora, me arrumar, não quero me atrasar quando o Edward vir me buscar", disse separando nossos corpos.

"Edward?", ele perguntou.

"Sim, o novo contratado", eu disse com a maior tranqüilidade, Michael ficou em silêncio, será que estava com ciúmes?

"Cuidado, ele não me pareceu confiável", ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e a alisou.

"Ninguém é confiável", acrescentei.

"Ok, mas cuidado meu amor, quero você inteira", ele riu e me beijou novamente.

Edward POV.

"Então gatinha, é o seguinte, minha chefe vai ter que sair e eu vou ter que levá-la ao tal lugar", ela me olhou com um olhar furioso, ok, bomba pela frente.

"Vai me deixar pra agradar a chefinha, Edward?", eu sabia, ela ia me matar.

"Não é por isso gatinha, te juro que amanhã a gente sai", revirei os olhos.

"Não sei, eu queria sair hoje", ela disse furiosa.

"Ah, se quiser sair comigo saia, se não quiser tem várias que querem", disse nervoso e fechei a porta na sua cara. Mas que droga, por isso eu não me dava bem com as mulheres, elas eram estranhas.

Tomei banho e vesti uma camisa social preta e uma calça social da mesma cor, ajeitei meu cabelo e passei um gel, deixando-o meio bagunçado, tomei um banho de perfume – pra variar – e desci as escadas indo em direção ao carro, faltava meia hora para as 7, pelas minhas contas em 15 minutos eu chegaria no endereço indicado. 

.com/watch?v=NuEX_NC5hEc

Liguei o som pra descontrair um pouco, coloquei no repeat porque eu amava aquela música, como meu carro tinha sons bem potentes aumentei no quase no último e as luzes em baixo do meu carro faziam a diferença, o típico carro de boy.

Cheguei ao endereço indicado e era uma mansão, ela devia mesmo ser muito rica.

"Senhor Edward Cullen?", o segurança perguntou.

"Sim, eu mesmo", respondi.

"Ok, liberado, a senhorita o está esperando", ele abriu o enorme portão e eu liguei o som novamente, era só pra ela saber que eu estava chegando.

Bella POV.

Estava na sala quando ouvi um barulho de carro e um som muito alto, mas será que era o Edward? Eu não queria acreditar nisso, saí da sala e o encontrei parado observando as escadarias da casa.

"Boa noite, senhorita", ele me olhou confuso.

"Boa noite, vamos?", o olhei séria.

"Sim, vamos", ele abriu a porta da entrada pra mim e parei observando o seu carro, um Volvo prata com luzes azuis em baixo e um som de deixar qualquer pessoa surda.

"Não sabia que você tinha problemas auditivos", falei na lata! Ele me olhou constrangido, entrou no carro e abaixou o som. Deu a volta e abriu a porta do carona pra mim, eu entrei.

"Menos mal", resmunguei. Ele deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista, ligou o carro e pisou fundo, me segurei e o olhei assustada.

"Dá pra ir devagar?", falei nervosa.

"Relaxa, chefe, comigo é tudo na paz, vamos tranqüilos e voltamos inteiros", pô, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro hein?

Entreguei o papel com o endereço da escola de dança do Jasper, ele disse que sabia onde era, então seguimos.

Edward POV. 

.com/watch?v=CjCJAgndKZQ

Que droga! Estava um silêncio mortífero e eu odiava silêncio, me sentia desconfortável. Liguei o som novamente, mas dessa vez mais baixo, só pra gente ouvir, claro que eu não iria colocar tão alto pras pessoas da rua ouvir com a minha chefe bem do meu lado, porque tecnicamente eu estava saindo com a chefe, aliás, estava em serviço.

Me empolguei e comecei a cantar com a música 

Hut hut haaaa

Pump it

Hut hut haaaa

And pump it (louder) [5x]

Turn up the radio

Blast your stereo go right

N*ggas hate on us (who)

N*ggas be envious (who)

And I know why they hating on us (why)

Cause thats so fabulous (what)

I'ma be real on us (c'mon), nobody got nothing on us (no)

Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' this (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)

Just confess- your girl admits that we the shit

F-R-E-S-H we (fresh), D-E-F, that's right we def, (rock)

We definite, B-E-P we rappin' it, so

Cantei e dava os gritinhos da música, a chefe me olhava constrangida, mas eu nem liguei e continuei cantando e balançando a cabeça, igual eles faziam no clipe.

Bella POV.

Esfreguei meu rosto com raiva de tudo aquilo, ele era o quê? Um maluco que tinha fugido do hospício? Só podia ser, o cara dava os gritinhos e ainda balançava a cabeça feito um doido. Isso Isabella você merece!

Finalmente avistei a escola de dança do Jasper, finalmente me livraria daquela loucura toda.

Ele estacionou bem na frente e desceu do carro, abriu a porta pra mim.

"Obrigado", respondi por educação.

"De nada", ele sorriu, até que o sorriso dele era bonito.

Entrei na frente, a moça do balcão sorriu.

"Senhorita Isabella, há quanto tempo, seja bem vinda novamente", ela era uma moça muito bonita, era loira, cabelos encaracolados até a cintura, rosto angelical, lábios carnudos, era uma das dançarinas que Jasper havia contratado, minha amiga Alice morria de ciúmes dela.

"Olá", entreguei o convite em sua mão.

"Ah sim, o moço também vai subir?", ela perguntou olhando para Edward.

"Vai sim", respondi e ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem, podem ir", ela nos mostrou uma escadaria que nós subimos e Edward só sabia reclamar.

"Pra que tudo isso de escada?", ele resmungava.

"Quer fazer silêncio?", perguntei educadamente.

Antes de eu abrir a porta do salão ele segurou minha mão e me olhou nos olhos.

"Acho que você deveria ser mais divertida, sorrir faz bem", ele resmungou novamente e abriu a porta. Fiquei vários segundos tentando absorver a petulância daquele ser, nunca ninguém havia me dito isso, a não ser Emmett, mas ele não contava.

Ele entrou na frente e eu logo em seguida, retirei meu casaco e coloquei numa espécie de cabide, eu estava com um vestido preto um pouco curto, um scarpin preto e o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, simples, mas digno.

Roupa da Bells: ./Especiai...%

Edward POV.

Meu Deus, ela estava muito linda, uma roupa chamativa, se ela não fosse tão ruim eu a chamaria de Deusa da Grécia, ok, exagerei né?

"Bella!", um rapaz loiro de estatura média veio correndo e a abraçou.

"Jazz", ela o abraçou e beijou seu rosto.

"Que bom que veio, quero que veja as apresentações das garotas", ele sorriu.

"Pois é", ela respondeu e me olhou, "Jasper, esse é o Edward, meu novo contratado", ele estendeu a mão e sorriu, "Edward, Jasper Hale, meu amigo de infância", ela fitou o vazio mas ficou em silêncio, apertei sua mão e sorri também.

"Prazer", eu disse.

"Fiquem á vontade, ok?" ele nos mostrou umas mesas no canto da sala, algumas garotas estavam se arrumando, fazendo alongamentos e etc. no outro canto da sala havia um piano, meus olhos brilharam.

"Vem, vamos sentar", Isabella me chamou com o dedo e eu a segui até as mesas, nos sentamos e ficamos observando algumas garotas dançando com alguns rapazes.

Logo Jasper se aproximou e se sentou à mesa conosco.

"E aí Edward, a Bella é uma chefe chata, né?", ele disse rindo.

"Bom, estou trabalhando com ela há dois dias, então não tenho como responder, ainda", a olhei de canto e ela fez uma careta de quem comeu e não gostou.

"E você, tem essa escola há muito tempo?", perguntei.

"Uns 3 anos", ele respondeu e tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu.

"Me dá um, Jazz" Isabella estendeu a mão, ele tirou outro cigarro e entregou pra ela, ela colocou na boca e ele acendeu.

"Quer um?", Isabella me perguntou, vendo que eu a estava encarando.

"Não, obrigado", respondi e voltei a olhar para as garotas dançando no centro do salão.

"Por que o Michael não veio, Bells?", Bells? Apelidinho carinhoso hein.

"Você sabe a aversão dele à dança", ela respondeu e revirou os olhos, eles riram.

Pela primeira vez eu a vi rindo de algo, eu só a tinha visto rir cinicamente, mas agora ela parecia ter gostado da aversão do noivo.

"Aversão à dança?, por quê?", perguntei curioso.

"Porque ele é machista, não é Bella?", Jasper riu,

"Talvez, o único homem que dançava comigo era...", ela não terminou a frase e Jasper a olhou aflito, como se estivesse preocupado. Eu fiquei olhando-a fitar o vazio, até que voltou a si.

"Enfim, acho bom ele não ter vindo, iria me encher o saco", ela deu de ombros.

Então o noivinho não sabia dançar, era essa a explicação, aversão à dança coisa nenhuma, a dança não é para qualquer um, é só para os escolhidos.

Jasper estava sendo legal, nos trouxe um pouco de vinho, bebemos e ficamos conversando, até que o ensaio das garotas acabou.

"Então Bella, quer me conceder a honra de uma dança?", ele sorriu pra ela.

"Ah não Jazz", ela bufou.

"Vamos, só uma", ele disse fazendo biquinho.

"Não Jasper, obrigada", ela ficou séria, ele então desistiu.

"A senhorita sabe dançar?", me intrometi, ela me olhou mas ficou em silêncio.

"Ela sabe e dança muito bem, mas está com frescura agora", Jasper revirou os olhos.

"Hum", refleti, "Me concede uma dança então?", arrisquei, afinal o que eu perderia? Tá, o emprego.

"Não quero Edward, e você nem sabe dançar", ela disse tomando mais um gole de vinho.

"Devo pensar então que a senhorita está com medo de errar, ou não sabe dançar", eu disse petulante, ela me olhou como se não acreditasse no que eu dizia, Jasper riu.

"Eu sei dançar ok?", ela disse.

"Então devo desafiá-la", lancei-lhe meu sorriso torto.

"Eu ainda sou sua chefe", ela franziu o cenho.

"Com todo o respeito, senhorita Isabella", eu sorri.

Bella POV.

Aquele cara era petulante, mas como eu não poderia sair com fama de que não sabia dançar apoiei minha mão na sua estendida, ele sorriu torto e andamos até o meio do salão, Jasper ficou rindo e foi até o som.

"Um tango, por favor", Edward disse.

"Pode deixar", Jasper sentou-se ao lado do som e soltou uma música. 

.com/watch?v=DEwZIufmafo

Eu conhecia aquela música, Edward caminhou até a outra ponta e eu caminhei sensualmente um pouco, rodei meu vestido e fiz uns passos, ergui os braços em sincronia com a música. rebolei e passei as mãos pelo meu corpo, ele se aproximou e eu o chamei com o dedo. Caminhamos em círculos, um de frente para o outro com os olhares penetrantes. Passei a mão em seu peito e paramos um de frente para o outro.

Edward POV.

Ela realmente estava mostrando que sabia dançar, me aproximei e rodopiamos, escorregando o pé para trás, ela subia sensualmente. Seu olhar me queimava, era muito profundo, creio que era mais profundo que o meu. Rodopiamos novamente e ela colocou sua perna na minha, senti meu sangue fervendo, e então a segurei na cintura e ela caiu para trás e se ergueu rapidamente colando seu rosto ao meu. A cada rodopiada a saia do seu vestido levantava um pouco. Andamos alguns passos e ela ergueu sua perna, em mais uma rodopiada seu vestido se ergueu, deixando à mostra suas belas pernas, fiquei de costas e ela colou seu corpo ao meu, colocando a palma de suas mãos em meu peito, ela me enlaçou com uma das pernas, seu vestido subiu e então alisei sua coxa lentamente.

Bella POV.

Ousado, caminhei para trás e ele me seguiu, fiquei de joelhos e ele me enlaçou pela cintura me puxando para si, ele então me rodopiou, eu abaixei e ele me ergueu, ficando atrás de mim e me puxou para o seu corpo, foi um movimento rápido, senti seu corpo bem colado a mim, ainda atrás de mim caminhamos alguns passos á frente ele segurou meus braços e eu fui um pouco para frente, encarando Jasper. Virei para ele e me inclinei, me apoiando em seu pescoço, ele passou sua mão na lateral do meu corpo, novamente rodopiei e ele me ergueu, ergui a perna para cima e caí de joelhos apoiada em seu pescoço e ele inclinado, me perfurando com seu olhar.

Edward POV.

Fiquei observando-a quando a música terminou, ela realmente era linda, um olhar tão quente e ao mesmo tempo solitário.

"Oh meu Deus, que perfeito!", Jasper nos tirou de nosso transe com suas palmas e sua boca aberta.

Eu me virei para ele e sorri, Isabella se levantou mas ficou séria.

"Vamos embora", ela disse caminhando até o cabide onde estava seu casaco.

"Fica Bells, fica mais um pouco", Jasper pediu.

"Não, obrigada pela noite Jasper, até mais", ela o beijou no rosto e saiu rapidamente, desceu as escadas numa extrema rapidez. Ela parou em frente ao carro e parecia aborrecida.

"O que foi?", perguntei a encarando, ela não olhava em meu rosto.

"Abre logo essa droga de porta, e me leva agora", ela disse furiosa.

"Ok", a olhei e ela estava mesmo aborrecida, abri a porta e ela entrou, logo fui para o lado do motorista e liguei carro.

Durante todo o percurso pra sua casa ela não falou nada, eu só podia ouvir sua respiração. Chegamos em sua mansão e ela saiu do carro correndo, sem dizer nada, e entrou em casa. Ela era estranha, havia acontecido alguma coisa.


End file.
